Lea
Lea est l'humain dont est issu Axel. Bien avant de perdre son cœur, il vivait au Jardin Radieux et échafaudait des plans avec son ami Isa, l'être d'origine de Saïx. Apparaissant comme un adolescent dans , il revient en tant qu'adulte dans après avoir récupéré son cœur. Journal ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' *'Rapport de Ventus' Ce garçon sympathique et optimiste a tendance à se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas, ce qui donne parfois des résultats désastreux. Son meilleur ami Isa et lui ont de grandes ambitions. Il met un point d'honneur à ce que les gens se souviennent de lui et a appris à Ventus qu'il est important de se faire des amis. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Forme humaine d'Axel, Simili membre de l'Organisation XIII. Il s'est réveillé dans le Jardin Radieux. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Lea est un porteur de Keyblade qui était autrefois un Simili et membre de l'ancienne Organisation XIII. À l'époque, il se faisait appeler Axel. Après être redevenu humain, Lea a décidé d'unir ses forces à celles de Sora et des autres gardiens de la lumière, et c'est grâce à un entraînement intense qu'il est désormais capable d'invoquer et de manier une Keyblade. Histoire ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Alors que Ventus se morfondait après ses retrouvailles mouvementées avec Terra et Aqua, deux adolescents passèrent devant lui. Alors qu'Isa demandait à son ami de se presser, Lea s'arrêta pour adresser la parole à Ven, dont il avait ramassé la Keyblade de bois. Se moquant un peu de lui, il le provoqua et tous deux finirent par se battre en duel. Ventus remporta facilement la victoire. Par la suite, Lea déclara que Ven est désormais son ami, et repartit avec Isa. On apprend par la suite qu'ils avaient l'intention de s'introduire dans le château d'Ansem le Sage, mais on les voit dans les crédits de fin se faire éjecter par Dilan et Aeleus, puis acheter des Glaces à l'eau de mer à Picsou. Entre ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep et Kingdom Hearts se faisant éjecter du château d'Ansem le Sage par Dilan et Aeleus.]] Lea et Isa, dévorés par la curiosité, décident de pénétrer dans le château d'Ansem le Sage. Ils se retrouvent dans un grand sous-sol obscur et y font la connaissance d'une jeune fille amnésique emprisonnée là. Lea et Isa reviennent plusieurs fois la visiter afin de lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Un jour, ils décident de tout tenter pour la libérer, mais découvrent qu'elle a disparu. Afin de la retrouver, ils se présentent au château afin de devenir apprentis d'Ansem le Sage. (Rapports secrets, ) Cependant, le Jardin Radieux est soudain envahi par les Ténèbres. C'est à ce moment que Lea et Isa perdent leurs cœurs. Toutefois, leurs fortes personnalités laissent derrière eux leurs corps, et donc des Simili. Ces derniers sont découvert par l'un des six anciens assistants d'Ansem le Sage. Le Simili de Lea est alors renommé Axel et devient le numéro VIII de l'Organisation XIII, tandis que le Simili d'Isa est renommé Saïx et devient le numéro VII de l'Organisation XIII. Les deux Simili rejoignent l'Organisation dans le but de retrouver leur amie commune. ''Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days Le nom de Lea fut seulement évoqué par Saïx, alors qu'il tentait de convaincre Axel de la nécessité des actions de l'Organisation XIII, affirmant que les enjeux étaient beaucoup trop importants pour hésiter, et lui demandant de faire le bon choix au nom de leur ancienne amitié. Par ailleurs, Axel évoque de temps en temps son passé (donc, son ancien soi) tout en restant très évasif. Il a dit qu'il ressemblait assez à ce qu'il est maintenant et ne semble pas être particulièrement attaché à ses souvenirs, comme le prouvent ces dialogues : Jour 95 'Roxas': Dis, à quoi ressemblais-tu avant de devenir un Simili ? Axel: Moi ? Oh, je sais pas trop... J’étais pareil que maintenant, plus ou moins. Roxas: Tu as de la chance. J’aimerais pouvoir me souvenir. Axel: Crois-moi, tu ne rates pas grand-chose. Personne n’a besoin de son bagage émotionnel, pas vrai ?'' Jour 117 ''Xion: Tu as des souvenirs toi, non ? Axel: Oui, mais ils ne me rendent pas vraiment service.'' ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance thumb|right|220px|Lea s'observant dans le miroir après être redevenu humain. Après la destruction de son Sans-Cœur et de son Simili, Lea se réveilla dans le bureau d'Ansem le Sage, avec les souvenirs de son Simili intacts. Il découvrit que certains membres fondateurs de l'Organisation XIII étaient redevenus humains, mais que Braig et son ancien ami Isa avaient disparu. Il décida de partir à leur recherche, mais ne trouva personne d'autre au château. Ienzo expliqua à Lea que si Braig et Isa étaient redevenus humains, ils seraient eux aussi apparus dans le bureau d'Ansem le Sage, ce qui inquiéta Lea. Lea s'en alla sans prévenir les autres, décidé à retrouver Braig et Isa, mais se plaignant de toujours devoir accomplir le sale boulot. Lea utilisa un Couloir des Ténèbres pour voyager jusqu'au Château Disney. Il arriva juste à temps pour sauver Mickey, Donald et Dingo de Maléfique et Pat. Mickey l'appela "Axel", mais Lea le corrigea en lui disant que son véritable nom était "Lea". Le jeune homme se rendit à la Tour Mystérieuse avec Mickey, Donald et Dingo afin de rencontrer Yen Sid. Le retour imminent de Xehanort poussa Lea à demander à Yen Sid de faire de lui un porteur de la Keyblade, étonnant toutes les personnes présentes. Il subit ensuite un entraînement avec Les Trois Bonnes Fées et Merlin afin de lui apprendre à manier la Keyblade le plus rapidement possible. Apprenant que Sora et Riku étaient en danger, Lea se rendit à Illusiopolis et arriva juste à temps pour empêcher Maître Xehanort de faire de Sora son treizième réceptacle. Son apparition choqua Xemnas et Xigbar, ce dernier l'appelant "Axel". Lea fut soudain attaqué par un membre encapuchonné de la Véritable Organisation XIII. Lea fut choqué de découvrir le Simili de son ancien ami, Saïx. Après l'arrivé de Donald et Dingo, la Véritable Organisation XIII disparut. Lea croisa une dernière fois le regard du Simili de son ami disparu. thumb|left|220px|Lea invoquant sa Keyblade pour la première fois. De retour à la Tour Mystérieuse, Riku fut nommé Maître de la Keyblade. Lea déclara qu'il rattraperait bien vite Sora et Riku concernant le maniement de la Keyblade. Il avoua qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à l'invoquer, mais qu'il y arriverait bientôt. En bougeant son poignet, Lea invoqua sa Keyblade pour la première fois, à la grande surprise de tous, surtout de lui-même. Lea retourna ensuite au Jardin Radieux. ''Kingdom Hearts III Entraînement thumb|right|220px|Lea et Kairi passant du temps ensemble entre deux entraînements. Sous les conseil de Maître Yen Sid, Lea et Kairi ont été envoyé dans une forêt secrète par Merlin afin de s'entraîner à manier leurs Keyblades. Alors que Kairi écrit une lettre à l'attention de Sora, Lea arrive avec deux glaces à l'eau de mer, souhaitant célébrer leur succès d'avoir invoqué leurs Keyblades. Alors que Lea discute avec Kairi, celle-ci se rend compte que Lea la fixe de nouveau, car celui-ci essaye de se rappeler d'une personne qu'il a oublié. Alors que Kairi se réjouit de leur entraînement à venir, Lea se remémore brièvement la silhouette de cette amie oubliée, et ce souvenir le trouble tant qu'il en fait tomber sa glace et se met à pleurer. Il finit par s'excuser de son comportement à Kairi. Celle-ci lui demande de cesser de s'excuser, ce à quoi Lea accepte à la condition que Kairi l'appelle par le nom de son Simili "Axel" et non "Lea". Plus tard, alors que Lea regarde l'horizon, Kairi vient à sa rencontre afin de lui montrer sa nouvelle tenue et coiffure. Kairi lui confie son désir de pouvoir libérer Naminé, tout comme Lea espère de pouvoir revoir un jour Roxas. Lea lui raconte alors que dans sa jeunesse, il a rencontré un jeune garçon nommé Ventus qui est rapidement devenu son ami. Celui-ci ayant disparu, Lea avait presque oublié son existence jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Roxas : sa ressemblance avec Ventus l'avait choqué, mais il ne l'avait jamais dit à Roxas, de peur de le voir disparaître à son tour. Lea se demande si Ventus se souviendra de lui, et Kairi lui assure que ce sera le cas. Derniers répits Une fois leur entraînement terminé, Lea et Kairi se retrouvent dans la Tour Mystérieuse en compagnie de Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Dingo et la récente arrivée d'Aqua et de Ventus. Lea, se sentant ignoré, hausse la voix afin de prendre la parole, affirmant qu'il y a "trop de choses à mémoriser" et en se demandant si "Ventus ressemble à Roxas ou si c'est Roxas qui ressemble à Ventus". Ventus s'excuse alors auprès de Lea en l'appelant par son vrai prénom, ce qui surprend positivement Lea. Mais lorsque Ventus demande à voix haute "Qui est Axel ?", Lea se plaint en disant que cette situation lui donne des maux de tête. Finalement, alors que le groupe se demande comment sauver les membres restants, Lea promet de ramener Roxas. La veille de la bataille finale, Lea se rend au sommet du clocher à la Cité du Crépuscule après avoir acheté trois glaces à l'eau de mer. Plongé dans ses pensées, il se fait interrompre par Saïx, le Simili d'Isa. Celui-ci lui pique une glace en rétorquant qu'une glace était pour "Roxas, et les deux autres pour te porter chance ?", ce à quoi Lea répond "parce que j'en avais envie". Saïx lui rappelle alors la raison pour laquelle ils ont souhaité devenir des apprentis d'Ansem le Sage : afin de secourir une amie commune qu'ils ont rencontrés dans le château, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Saïx accuse Lea d'avoir abandonné leurs recherches pour sauver leur amie, mais Lea réplique que non, et que la raison pour laquelle il a aidé Saïx à grimper les échelons était pour savoir ce qu'il était advenu d'elle. Saïx déclare que leur amie a disparu à jamais, tout comme Roxas, ce qui énerve Lea au plus haut point. Lea dit qu'il fera tout pour récupérer ses amis : leur amie commune, Roxas, et même Saïx. Saïx lui fait ensuite une remarque sur les marques sous ses pommettes qui ont disparu, qui l'empêchaient de pleurer, mais Lea répond qu'il n'en a pas besoin, et qu'il battra Saïx le lendemain, lors de la bataille finale. Nécropole des Keyblades Le lendemain, Lea retrouve les six autres gardiens de la lumière ainsi que Donald et Dingo à la Nécropole des Keyblades pour combattre la Véritable Organisation XIII. Après avoir combattu des hordes de Sans-cœur, le groupe se fait attaquer par Terra-Xehanort. Celui-ci fonce sur Kairi pour l'attaquer, mais Lea s'interpose et tombe inconscient. Kairi et Riku, inquiets, tentent de le réveiller. Le groupe sombre dans les ténèbres, mais est ensuite restauré par Sora. Lea et Kairi font équipe afin de combattre Saïx et une personne encapuchonnée portant un manteau noir. Sora les rejoint, mais Saïx réussit à les battre tous les trois. Lea s'interpose, demandant à Isa de cesser ses attaques, mais Saïx l'ignore, et Lea se retrouve au sol. Xemnas apparaît et accuse Lea d'être devenu un traître, alors qu'il lui faisait confiance pour les éliminer. Alors qu'il s'apprête à éliminer Lea, la personne encapuchonnée l'en empêche et dit qu'ils ont besoin de lui vivant. Xemnas réplique qu'ils n'ont besoin que de son cœur, et ordonne à cette personne de tuer Lea, sous le prétexte qu'ils étaient autrefois amis. Lea, à bout de forces, demande à cette personne qui elle est. Celle-ci ne répond pas et attaque, mais Sora intervient, lui disant qu'elle n'a pas besoin de faire ça, et l'appelle par son prénom. Cette personne se retrouve incapable d'attaque, et Xemnas, la qualifiant d'inutile, la frappe, révélant son visage. Les souvenirs de Xion reviennent immédiatement à Lea, mais celui-ci est trop affaibli pour défendre son amie face à Xemnas. C'est alors que le cœur de Roxas se libère de Sora afin de sauver ses amis, utilisant une réplique comme réceptacle. Xemnas kidnappe Kairi et laisse le groupe se battre contre Saïx. Lea souhaite se battre, mais vu ses blessures, Xion lui demande de rester en retrait. A la fin du combat, Saïx gît au sol. Saïx lui demande pourquoi Lea a l'air si triste, et lui dit qu'il aurait bien besoin des marques sous ses yeux en ce moment. Saïx exprime son désarroi passé quand Axel s'est fait d'autres amis que lui et leur amie commune, et admet qu'il était jaloux de Roxas et Xion. Lea va prendre son ami dans ses bras alors que celui-ci s'écroule. Les deux amis se promettent de se revoir, et Saïx disparaît. thumb|left|220px|Les retrouvailles de Lea, Roxas et Xion. Lea dit à Sora d'aller retrouver Kairi. Roxas s'approche de lui, et les deux amis échangent un sourire complice. Xion fond en larmes, et alors que Roxas s'approche pour la consoler, Lea dit qu'il aurait dû apporter des glaces. Les trois amis rient avant de s'étreindre, pleurant sous l'émotion de leurs retrouvailles. Alors que Sora s'apprête à affronter Maître Xehanort, Lea réapparaît avec Roxas et Xion, s'excusant du retard. Lea aide les autres Gardiens de la lumière en utilisant sa Keyblade afin de refermer Kingdom Hearts. Après la défaite de Maître Xehanort, Lea et les autres Gardiens arrivent à Scala ad Caelum. Lea aide Sora à purifier Kingdom Hearts, et le groupe retourne à la Nécropole des Keyblades. L'après-guerre thumb|right|220px|Lea, Roxas et Xion de retour au sommet du clocher. Après la bataille, Lea, Roxas et Xion se retrouvent au sommet de la tour du clocher à la Cité du Crépuscule. Lea porte une nouvelle tenue. Isa arrive avec quatre glaces, une pour chacun. Le groupe est rejoint par Hayner, Pence et Olette, et les sept amis mangent leurs glaces en regardant l'horizon. Plus tard, Riku emmène le groupe aux Îles du Destin afin de célébrer leur victoire. Lea joue au frisbee avec Ventus et Isa. Peu après, Lea observe Kairi contacter une dernière fois le cœur de Sora, avant que ce dernier ne disparaisse. Apparence Dans , Lea donne l'impression d'avoir le même âge que Ventus. Il porte un gilet orange sans manches avec une chemise blanche, un keffieh jaune autour du cou, et un pantalon marron qui descend jusqu'au dessus des chevilles. Il porte aussi des chaussures rouges et blanches aux lacets noirs. Ses cheveux semblent plus courts que ceux de son Simili Axel, et un peu plus hérissés. Lea possède des yeux verts tout comme Axel. Dans , Lea apparait en tant qu'humain, avec exactement la même apparence qu'Axel, mais sans les marques sur ses pommettes. Il porte aussi la même robe de l'Organisation XIII, et utilise toujours ses chakrams. Dans la cinématique de fin de Kingdom Hearts III, Lea porte un t-shirt à capuche, un jogging et des bottes hautes. Personnalité Lea est un jeune garçon blagueur qui adore la compétition, comme le montre son duel avec Ventus. Abandonner n'est pas dans sa nature, même lorsque le combat semble perdu. Il semble également avoir un sens de l'humour assez sarcastique dont a hérité son Simili. En tant qu'adulte, il a gardé sa grande confiance en soi, défiant Maître Xehanort bien qu'il soit largement désavantagé avec ses chakrams face à une Keyblade. Il a également gardé son caractère compétitif, voulant à tout prix manier la Keyblade pour entrer en compétition avec Riku et Sora. Détails supplémentaires *Sur le dessin de concept, Lea possède les mêmes marques sous les yeux qu'Axel. Toutefois, son modèle 3D dans Birth by Sleep ne les a pas. Elles sont sous-entendues comme datant de sa transformation en Simili dans Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, puisque c'est leur absence qui fait comprendre à Lea qu'il est redevenu humain. *L'apparition de Lea marque la première fois que la réplique phare de son Simili ("Got it memorized ?") est traduite en français de la même façon dans deux jeux différents, Birth by Sleep et 358/2 Days en l’occurrence, l'adolescent disant "Tu t'en souviendras ?". Mais dans Dream Drop Distance, cette réplique est à nouveau traduite de la même façon que dans Kingdom Hearts II, à savoir "C'est bon, c'est retenu?". Cependant, dans 2.8, la formulation de 358/2 Days est réutilisée pour Dream Drop Distance HD. en:Lea es:Lea de:Lea Catégorie:Jardin Radieux Catégorie:Personnages Originaux Catégorie:Personnages Birth by Sleep Catégorie:Personnages Dream Drop Distance Catégorie:Porteurs de la Keyblade Catégorie:Tour Mystérieuse Catégorie:Château Disney Catégorie:Protagonistes Catégorie:Cité du Crépuscule Catégorie:Articles sélectionnés Catégorie:Personnages Kingdom Hearts III Catégorie:Personnages Kingdom Hearts III Re Mind